This was a four year, double-blind, placebo-controlled, clinical trial to determine whether Ibuprofen retards progression of lung disease in CF patients with mild lung disease, and to determine the toxicity of ibuprofen administered to CF patients on a long-term basis. The data collection period has ended and data are being analyzed.